Days of Hidden Desire
by VengefulMoon
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to wait until night to get what you want. [Rated M for a lemon.] [Once again, I borrowed TSA's OCs from What If.]


**Kira: Sorry to hear about the storm.**

**VM: It's okay. But I've got a little surprise for everyone.**

**Details: **

**Title: Days of Hidden Desire**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Sometimes you don't have to wait until night to get what you want.**

**Genre: Romance / Humor?  
**

**Author's notes: LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Kids and people who dislike lemons must stay off! And I borrowed TSA's original characters from "What If" for this again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Testament.**

* * *

It was your usual day on the Archangel. Everyone was doing their usual thing, and the only ones off duty were Prayer Reeves, Testament Zala and Nina La Flaga. (That kind of rhymed…) The three said people were bored stiff at the lounge. 

Testament yawned.

Prayer did the same.

And Nina read books while waiting for her orders.

…Unfortunately, those won't be coming around very soon.

A few hours passed.

"It's really fucking boring around here." Prayer muttered.

"Nice going on pointing out the obvious, Prayer." Testament said. "Oh, yeah, and you shouldn't be swearing so compulsively."

Apparently his sharp ears caught what he murmured.

Nina went out the door after a few minutes. Testament headed to his room five minutes after that. Prayer, however, decided to sleep in the lounge today.

* * *

A day passed by. 

Everyone was now taking a break from all the heavy strain they got the other day, and having some fun for a change. Nina and Prayer were nowhere to be found, however.

Kira went over to Nina's room and knocked on the door.

Said girl was sleeping with her face buried in the pillow. Her snoring was loud enough for passersby to hear.

Athrun was pounding on Prayer's room door. Said boy, however, was nowhere on his bed.

The raven-haired pilot of the Infinite Justice made a growling noise in his throat.

"Where the hell is Reeves when you need him?" He asked himself.

To answer that question, let's cut over to Nina's room.

He was sleeping right next to her! And his face was buried in a pillow as well.

Luckily they still had their clothes on. If everyone saw them naked they would end up getting charges for sexual harassment, and we don't want that, do we?

Prayer woke up after a while to answer the knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Prayer asked the one behind the door, unaware that it was his superior.

"Prayer, what the hell are you doing in there?" Kira counter-questioned.

"C-Commander Yamato!? What are you doing here?" Prayer said, rather shocked.

Kira grumbled. "Why are YOU in Ensign Nina's room?"

"I don't know how I got in here in the first place!" Prayer retorted.

Kira stopped for a bit to think.

_Now, who the hell would be cunning enough to try this little stunt?_

"Testament," he muttered. He then walked off in search of the Eternal Vengeful Moon's pilot.

The guy in question was hiding in the closet in Nina's room. Now why would he be in there?

Nina woke up and got out of bed only to bump into Prayer's body. She fell flat on her butt.

"Ouch…" She muttered.

"Are you alright?" Prayer asked.

"Yeah, I am-"

Nina stopped when she got a look at the one she bumped into.

"PRAYER REEVES, YOU FRIGGIN' PERVERT!" She yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, I don't know how I got here! All I remember was getting knocked out by some guy in red uniform!" Prayer retorted.

"Guy in red uniform? Who would that be?" Nina asked in retaliation.

"I don't know!" Prayer answered.

Nina stopped to think.

Then the right thing at the wrong time happened.

Testament stumbled out of the closet.

Nina and Prayer stopped to look at the "fallen" pilot, and then they twitched.

This won't be good.

"TESTAMENT ZALA, YOU FRIGGIN' JACKASS, DON'T GO PUTTING US IN THESE KINDS OF SITUATIONS!" Prayer and Nina screamed.

Then they kicked his ass to the moon. Well, nothing wrong there now.

"Do you really think he deserved that?" Prayer asked.

"Nope," Nina answered.

"Then why did we do it?" Prayer questioned.

"Uh…good question. Maybe we should send someone to bring him back." Nina said.

"Good idea," Prayer remarked. "Commander Yamato!"

Kira turned on the commlink.

"Yeah, what is it?" The ultimate coordinator asked.

"Go get someone to retrieve Testament Zala from the moon, please." Prayer told him.

"How the heck did he get there?" Kira questioned.

"That would be…our fault, sir," Prayer answered.

"Don't punish us for this, please," Nina begged. "I don't want to be given charges for sexual harassment and harming a fellow officer."

Kira smiled. "I won't. I'll keep this to myself. Besides, you two are practically love birds now." Prayer and Nina blushed wildly at that.

"C-Commander Yamato, sir, who told you that we've been going out on dates?" They asked.

"Testament did. He saw you two on a date five days ago." Kira answered.

* * *

Flashback 

_Prayer and Nina held hands as they walked down the street. They were cheerful for once._

"_Now, where should we go?" Nina asked._

"_Why don't we go over to that place?" Prayer answered, pointing at a small building called "Silvermoon Cafe". _

_Testament looked over to the two from the table at the outside._

"_Hmmm…what are they doing? Seems to be like…"_

_Realization hit Testament hard._

"_...Whoa, this is deep...those two are going out? I better go tell Kira about this…" He said with a snicker._

End Flashback

* * *

"That son of a…I'll get him for this." Prayer muttered. 

Nina sighed. "Commander Yamato, are you putting this on our record or not?"

Kira's smile turned into a wide one. "No need to worry." And with that he turned the commlink off.

"What a day…" Nina said.

"Let's just get back to sleep…" Prayer said. And with that they got back into bed and fell asleep in a few seconds.

Secretly, however, their stomachs felt like there were butterflies flying around inside.

And whatever it was, it wanted more…

* * *

Another day passed by. 

Again, everyone was resting from that same day filled with nothing but strenuous, arduous work.

Nina and Prayer were in the former's room, talking about what they should do for their next date.

And the latter was certainly not expecting this.

"Can we…go at it?" Nina asked.

"S-Sure, if you really want to…but we're better off doing that somewhere else…" Prayer answered.

"Why don't we try a hotel for once?" She questioned.

"At least they won't punish us. Let's go." And with that they disembarked from the ship.

At the lounge, Testament was telling some of his M-rated jokes to some of the soldiers (who found them rather amusing).

Lacus was chattering with Murrue. Cagalli was fumbling around with Athrun's uniform, trying to make it all tidy but failing more than succeeding.

Kira, on the other hand, was looking left and right for a certain Nina La Flaga and Prayer Reeves.

Something was definitely up.

_Where could they have run off to?_ He thought.

Let's cut to the place that Nina mentioned earlier; a hotel in the colony that the Archangel was stationed in. Cut to a room that's built near the top floor of the said place, to be specific.

Nina was on top of Prayer, and the two were kissing lustfully.

…Here we go.

(Lemon alert, Lemon alert, everyone look away if you don't like it!)

"This would be the first time, correct?" Nina asked.

"Yep, and I want it to be the wildest time of our lives…" Prayer answered huskily.

The two stripped each other of their clothing piece by piece, at a very quick pace.

In five minutes, the two were completely cloth-less.

Nina took hold of Prayer's manhood and stroked it teasingly, licking in the same way up and down his chest. He moaned in response, taking hold of her bosoms and squeezing them lightly. She arched her back into his body.

"Oh, Prayer…" Nina breathed out.

"Nina…" Prayer moaned as he slipped a finger into her slit, thrusting slowly. She groaned in pleasure, grinding her hips into his roughly. Soon enough he added a second finger, then a third, and switched to a steady pace. Her moaning got louder and louder with each thrust, like music to his ears, and as the minutes passed by, her loud moans alone filled the room. Prayer had added a fourth finger and switched to a fast pace, his mouth covering the erect nipple on Nina's left bosom. She was about to hit her release soon; her face was flushed with desire for unity with her lover.

Then she suddenly felt Prayer's fingers pull out of her body.

Nina started to whine. "Are we finished already, or are you just trying to tease me?"

"Not really…" Prayer answered. He suddenly pushed Nina down to where his now erect manhood is.

Her whining changed into a smirk. "You sure you want this?"

"Yeah…" Prayer answered.

Nina sucked hard on Prayer's throbbing cock; seems she wants to fill herself up quickly. He moaned loudly and took strong hold of the sheets in response. She sucked even harder than when she started, and soon enough he screamed.

"N…NINA!"

His seed shot into Nina's mouth, and she swallowed it all.

"You like that?" She asked.

"Y…Yes…" Prayer panted. His face was flushed even more from the pleasure. "But I want to go all the way this time."

"Your wish is my command." And with that Nina positioned her sheath in front of Prayer's manhood. He thrust into Nina's body and with one swift move he was on top of her, his mouth covering hers in a deep kiss. She bucked her hips in response and moaned into his mouth as he slid in and out of her, the pace slowly getting faster with every second.

As the hours passed by, the sound of flesh grinding with each thrust drew them closer and closer to release. They were screaming so loudly and in such bliss everyone would hear them. They were lucky that the room was made into a soundproof one; the glass is the same state, too. Otherwise everyone would be fainting.

"I'm…almost there…" Nina breathed out. She was out of air and covered in sweat.

"I am, too…" Prayer moaned. He, too, was covered in sweat and breathless.

And soon enough they came hard, their screams completely filling up the room as they took each other to heaven.

Prayer pulled out of Nina's body and lied down beside her.

"Wow, I never expected our first time to be this wild…" Nina said.

"Neither did I. But we should be going to bed now…" Prayer mumbled.

"Yeah, we should be…goodnight, my precious one…" Nina murmured as she fell asleep.

"Same to you, Nina La Flaga…" Prayer whispered as he went to sleep. Today was exhausting, but it was worth it.

* * *

**VM: That was friggin' hot in my eyes.**

**Kira: Agreed.**

**Athrun: Sweet work.**

**VM: Ha, ha, I'll see you all later. Until then, R&R.**


End file.
